A Romance New
by green and dark
Summary: Jensen odeia ir a escola. Mas isso pode mudar após conhecer Jared, um novato que está feliz quase o tempo todo. Ps: História que está renascendo das cinzas.


**Encontrei essa fanfic em uma conta antiga que possuía e que havia abandonada. Decidi continuá-la, ela será paralela aos Condes Jenses e Jared (fico feliz de informar que o próximo capítulo deles tá sendo produzido nesse exato momento)... Espero que aproveitem. Não tenho mais onde enfiar minha cara por tanta vergonha por não ter mais atualizado... Só espero que não tenham deixado de lado a fanfic de meus vampirinhos... Novo material sai ainda nessa quinta ou sexta ;) Ah, o nome A Romance New não é um erro de inglês não, viu? EU coloquei propositalmente... Vocês verão nos próximos capítulos dessa Fanfic o motivo... Abraços, boa leitura e aguardo reviews, se não for pedir muito.**

01 Primeiro dia de escola

- Jensen, você vai se atrasar na escola! – bateu a sua mãe, na porta do quarto.

- Argh! Já vou! – respondeu Jensen, se retorcendo na cama, sem nenhuma vontade de acordar, principalmente pela data. Primeiro dia da escola. Ele detestava aquilo. Detestava ter que se apresentar, ver um bando de gente nova a lhe olhar com curiosidade, e principalmente, detestava ter que ser o guia de algum aluno novo durante o dia inteiro. Sinceramente, não havia coisa pior do que a terrível "volta às aulas".

Com um suspiro, pegou uma camiseta colada que combinava de uma forma bastante sedutora no seu corpo musculoso, uma calça no estilo rock n' roll, e foi tomar um banho bastante demorado, como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma, adiar a sua sina. Apesar de tudo, logo estava na mesa da cozinha, tomando seu café da manhã com seus pais e seu irmão mais novo. Todos estavam bastante alegres, mas o recomeço das aulas era para Jensen um filme bastante aterrorizante que saía e voltava no cinema toda hora. Depois de mais algumas conversas, da qual ele não quis participar muito. Todos se levantaram e saíram para as suas respectivas vidas, como de costume. Jensen abriu as portas do seu carro impala 67 e esperou o seu irmão pular no banco de carona. Ele podia comprar um carro bem melhor, mas aquele carro era tão rock n' roll, que Jensen nem pensava em se desfazer dele, Talvez até pudesse fugir da aula nele e depois buscar o seu irmão...

- Jen, você não parece muito animado. – comentou Misha, mexendo em seu celular. Jensen era louco pelo seu maninho caçula, mas ele tinha um defeito horrível: era observador demais. Misha ainda não tinha todo aquele tédio de rotina das aulas por ainda estar na sétima série, mas ele, que já estava no último ano, já conhecia aquele tédio demais.

- Ah, Misha, escola é um grande saco! – respondeu, olhando para a floresta que se estendia por toda a cidade de Ontário. Ali, sempre havia a presença de verde, e por causa disso, era sempre possível dar uma ótima caminhada pela floresta sempre que quisesse. Misha lhe olhou como se ele fosse uma espécie de louco, e Jen suspirou, já sabendo do sermão que o seu mano caçula estava prestes a lhe dar.

- Sabe Jen, é nela que está o nosso futuro e... – Jensen colocou um cd dos Guns n' Roses e aumentou no volume máximo.

- Canta comigo, Misha. – disse, e diante da cara de decepção do seu maninho, começou a cantar "Welcome to the jungle" em voz alta, fazendo graças até chegar na escola. Quando viu o prédio na sua frente, deu um suspiro e parou o carro. Virou-se para Misha e destravou a sua porta, saindo junto.

- Espero que tenha uma boa aula, Jen. – disse Misha, e correu para junto dos seus amigos, que já estavam lhe chamando. Jen o observou por algum tempo, depois olhou para baixo, sorrindo com a vivacidade do irmão e começou a andar para as escadas, subindo e abrindo a porta da sua classe. Todos já estavam lá, sentados em duplas e olhando para o professor de literatura, Barth. Este lhe lançou um olhar de depreciação pela sua chegada tardia, e apontou uma mesa ao lado de um aluno, que por azar, era novo. Se esforçando para não bufar, Jensen jogou a sua mochila na mesa e se sentou ao lado dele, sem nenhuma vontade de olhar para o seu colega de mesa, fingindo ouvir o que o professor dizia, mas ele sabia que nunca se pode livrar-se de um aluno novo.

- Oi. – disse o garoto, fazendo Jensen virar-se para lhe olhar. – Sou Jared Padalecki.

Era um garoto de pele meio morena, cabelos até o pescoço, olhos verdes idênticos ao seu, e pelo jeito muito, muito confiante.

- Sou Jensen Ackles. – disse, monossilábico, e voltou sua atenção para o quadro, mas Jared não se contentaria com uma resposta mal humorada.

- E aí? Tudo legal? – Jensen revirou os olhos escondido. Que garoto irritante! O que ele teria que fazer? Matá-lo? Resolveu dar uma resposta um pouco mais mal humorada.

- Não. Eu odeio o primeiro dia de aula.

- Ah, eu também, mas sabe... – começou Jared, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do professor de repente aumentar.

- Decidimos parar com o mecanismo de guia. – dizia o senhor Barth, e Jensen quase se levantava e abraçava o homem. Era bom demais para ser verdade, mas como sempre, sua alegria durava pouco. – Mas, em compensação, vocês farão um trabalho de Romeu e Julieta para mim em dupla e o trarão na quarta- feira, assim como terão de apresentá-lo.

Jensen quase dava um soco na mesa, sem mais nenhum ânimo, colocou a cabeça na mochila e ficou ouvindo o que o professor dizia, sem realmente acompanhar nada, mas também tinha a sensação de que alguém o observava, e que esse alguém estava do seu lado.

**J2**

Que cara lindo! – pensou Jared, enquanto observava o garoto ao lado deitado na mochila. Tinha cabelos curtos e loiros que pareciam pertencer a um deus grego, uma camisa bastante colada que era uma tentação e um rosto... ah, que rosto. A mão de Jared coçava de vontade de tocá-lo, mas sabia que o garoto iria achar muito estranho se ele fizesse isso. Ele estava mal humorado com essa coisa de volta às aulas, mas isso por alguma razão, só deixava seu rosto mais bonito. O resto das aulas passou indistintamente, e Jared, apesar do aluno bom que era, nem conseguiu prestar atenção no que os professores diziam, seu cérebro só pensava em uma palavra, Jensen.

Quando o intervalo bateu, viu o menino se levantar com uma graciosidade capaz de deixar qualquer modelo com o ego ferido. Ele parecia estar querendo almoçar sozinho, mas Jared não queria ficar longe daquele garoto pelo qual, por alguma razão, seu coração batia mais rápido quando o via. Apesar de ser homossexual, não era de ficar nervoso com aquelas coisas e nem com nenhum rapaz com o qual namorou, mas Jensen era diferente e infelizmente era hetero, e não lhe escapou os olhares que as meninas mandavam para os músculos por baixo daquela camiseta, e por mais que soubesse que estava se encantando por um fruto proibido, não pôde deixar de se levantar e chamar:

- Jensen, espera! – O garoto, virou-se rapidamente para olhá-lo, o mal humor ainda estava lá, e por um momento, Jared pensou que ele iria largá-lo sozinho e constrangido, mas ele se encostou em uma parede e esperou pacientemente por ele. Jared respirou disfarçadamente e guardou as suas coisas o mais rápido que pôde e saiu, acompanhado pelo loiro.

- Para onde? – perguntou quando estavam quase saindo. – Você é o líder, você decide.

- Bem... – disse Jensen. – tem o refeitório ali atrás, mas eu prefiro ir a pizzaria aqui do lado...

- Tudo bem, vamos. – cortou Jared, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Por aquele garoto, seria capaz de comer até largatixas.

O menino o examinou, com um jeito de curiosidade, e Jared prendeu a respiração, achando que havia dado bandeira, mas depois o garoto virou a cabeça para a frente.

- Vamos, então. – disse Jensen, mais indulgente do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não foi isso que Jared observou, e sim o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios carnudos. Como se o mundo estivesse mais feliz, Jared alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso e juntos, foram para a pizzaria.

**J2**

Até que não fora uma má ideia ter esperado aquele tal de Jared e o levar para almoçar consigo. O garoto era bem espontâneo e alimentava a conversa com facilidade, e Jensen achou que fazendo uns poucos comentários, conseguiria fazer de conta que estava dando atenção a conversa, mas depois de algum tempo, se viu fazendo perguntas sinceras, sobre a vida do garoto.

- Então, você não sabe nadar? – perguntou após ouvir um episódio que consistia em Jared se afogando em um lago no ano passado. O menino riu, nem um pouco constrangido.

- Não, morreria em menos de dez segundos se não fosse o meu pai estar lá. – disse, fazendo Jensen estremecer com a ideia. Ele mal o conhecia e, no entanto, temia por ele. Não era que Jensen fosse anti-social. Ele apenas gostava demais da sua vida boêmia para ter muitos amigos, mas aquele estava lhe incitando algo em especial. Jensen não sabia bem o que era, só sabia que queria protegê-lo de tudo e de todos. Jared começou a contar uma piada, mas Jensen o observava, sem ouvir nada. Era um belo rapaz, daquele jeito meio certinho, mas que faria qualquer um sentir curiosidade de saber como ele era na cama...

Espera aí? Um belo rapaz? Curiosidade de saber como ele era na cama? O que era isso? Ele só devia sentir isso por mulheres, com as quais ele estava acostumado. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Depois foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao perceber que Jared o fitava. O menino baixou os olhos no momento em que seus olhos o encontraram e murmurou:

- Devo estar te cansando com todo esse meu falatório, não? – Jensen sentiu um surto de arrependimento surgir ao ver que o rapaz de fato ficara triste. Sem se dar conta de seus atos, pegou o queixo do garoto e o levantou, fazendo o olhar bem nos olhos.

- Não, não. Você apenas me fez lembrar uma coisa. – disse, e ficou olhando os olhos do garoto, tentando ler as suas emoções. Sorriu quando o garoto riu e se aproximou mais.

- Que coisa? – perguntou. Só então, Jensen percebeu pela respiração de Jared como estavam próximos, e como o balconista lançava olhares em suas direções. Se levantou, deixou um dinheiro em cima da mesa e respondeu evasivamente a pergunta de Jared.

- Nada demais, vamos. – disse. Jared se levantou, o olhando interrogativo pelo seu jeito, mais assim que chegaram na rua, passou o braço pelo seu ombro.

- Você é muuuito misterioso, sabia? – disse. Jensen sentiu uma onda elétrica lhe percorrer ao perceber o braço do garoto no seu ombro. Fingiu não perceber, seus dedos apalpando disfarçadamente os seus músculos. Pensou em se afastar, mas a sensação era tão boa, que ele continuou a andar, só olhando um pouco quando a mão de Jared passou pelo o seu peito, dando uma leve beliscada no seu mamilo.

- Ah, desculpa Jensen. – disse Jared quebrando o contato físico na hora. – Eu estava tão distraído que nem notei...

- Tranquilo. – disse Jensen, o levando para o ginásio, pois a educação física já iria começar. – Ei Jared... você é novato, então o treinador não vai fazer você jogar hoje, então pode segurar o meu celular?

- Claro. – disse Jared, pegando o pequeno aparelho e o colocando no bolso. - Vou ficar lá no banco dos fundos, tá legal?

- Vai lá, cara. – disse Jensen, incapaz de não dar um sorriso, ao ir para o vestiário, deixando Jared para trás.

**J2**

Eles estavam jogando vôlei, mas não era isso em que Jared prestava atenção, apesar das pernas nuas de Jensen ter lhe chamado a atenção um bocado de vezes. Acabara de descobrir que Jensen tinha várias fotos só de cueca e estava ocupado demais, passando-as para o seu. Só quando Jensen já vinha vestido e com as duas mochilas foi que parou o que estava fazendo e o olhou, um pouco ofegante.

- Ei! Estava se masturbando? – perguntou, fazendo toda a coisa soar de um jeito sórdido. Com um sorriso, Jared fez um sinal de indecisão.

- Talvez. Como foi a educação física?

- Bem legal, e amanhã você já está escalado no meu time, certo?

- Certo. – disse Jared, sorrindo ao pensar em estar próximo das pernas nuas de Jensen amanhã.

- Trouxe as nossas coisas. – continuou, colocando a mochila de Jared no seu colo. – E o meu celular?

- Cara, não precisava trazer as minhas coisas. Toma o seu celular. – disse Jared, meio corado. Jensen gargalhou e disse:

- Esquece, não foi nada demais. Ei, tô indo. Até amanhã. – e começou a descer a escada. De repente, Jared teve uma ideia.

- Jensen! – chamou, fazendo o garoto esperar até ele o alcançar. – Eu só queria que dissesse aos seus pais que amanhã você vai dormir em casa. – Jensen pareceu meio assustado com aquilo, mas depois pareceu indeciso.

- Por quê?

- Para fazermos o trabalho de Romeu e Julieta, e nem pense em faltar!

- Tá, então tudo bem. – disse Jensen, sorrindo e dando as costas. – Tchau, Jared.

- Não se esquece! – disse Jared, sorrindo pelo seu plano ter dado certo.

**J2**

- Como foi a aula, Jen? – perguntou o seu pai na mesa de jantar. Jensen deu uma olhada bem-humorada para ele, o dia havia sido ótimo.

- Foi legal, pai. – respondeu ,gargalhando ao ver a cara cética da sua família. – Sério pessoal, foi mesmo ótima.

- Mano? – disse Misha, colocando a mão na sua testa. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Melhor do que nunca, maninho. – disse Jensen, dando um peteleco em seu nariz e se levantando da mesa. – Família tenham uma boa noite. Ah – disse, parando na escada. – Amanhã eu vou dormir na casa de um amigo. Temos um trabalho de literatura para fazer.

- Tudo bem. – disse a sua mãe com um sorriso, embora parecesse meio assustada.

Jensen sorriu consigo mesmo. Foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e urinou. Depois foi se deitar, mas antes de dormir, veio um rosto em sua cabeça: o rosto de Jared.

**J2**

Jared cumprimentou seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão bem rápido. Depois subiu e se trancou no seu quarto, e adivinhem o que ele fez? Ficou olhando as fotos de Jensen durante quatro horas e na hora de dormir já havia escolhido a mas bonita, uma de Jensen praticamente pelado, com a mão nas cinturas e sorrindo alegremente. Com um suspiro deu um beijo na foto.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – sussurrou, desligando a luz com a certeza de que a partir daquele momento nada mais seria igual.

**Continua...**


End file.
